runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
New Faces, Old Enemies
[view] • [talk] Official description *40 *40 *A combat level of 60 or above is recommended. |items= *Rune Platebody *Green Dragonhide Body *Mystic Robe Top *Some high level combat gear, Lobsters or Sharks are recommended. If playing on a members server, this shouldn't be a problem. |kills= *Must avoid level 75 Dark warriors *1 Level 98 Elite Dark Warrior }}Dialogue for the quest can be found in Dialogue/New Faces, Old Enemies. A Mysterious Stranger Head to the Southeast of Varrock near the south-eastern Varrock mines and talk to a tall womanly hooded figured woman called "Mysterious stranger". Depending on if you completed Dragon Slayer or not, she will be either interested or not interested in talking to you. If she is interested however, she will have told you that she had heard of your exploits, and seeks your help in a matter that might be extremely risky. Accepting this, she will tell you about a strange re-emergence of the Succubus race, which she describes as an evil and dark race that are demonoid in nature, and attacks innocent travelers. Describing how they are smarter than normal demons, she had determined that the reason why they are acting like this is due to a ruthless warlord known as Maketi'le'in. Organizing an army in the wilderness with the Dark warriors fortress, whom consider her as their mistress, she had prepared and assembled a massive force there, ready to strike Misthalin. She tasks for you and her to go up there and infiltrate the castle, and uncover whatever she is planning. She will warn you, that the trip may not be easy, as cutthroats and psychopathic murders lurk in the wilderness (Warning you of Pkers), and to stay careful. She will tell you that she will meet you there, as she knows a secret way of getting there faster, and advise that you prepare for any possible combat that might come. Infiltration of the Castle Items Recommended: Rune Platebody, Green Dragonhide Body, Mystic Robe Top (All of this can be bought from Oziach). Recommended to bring weapons. You are restricted to only using Dark warrior armour. You will only have food and potions provided within the fortress from what you find. 'WARNING: Even though this is apart of the quest zone, the top floor of the Dark Warriors Fortress is in the Wilderness. Other players can and WILL attack you! It is recommended you bring items you are willing to loose. If you die on the top floor of the castle, items will instantly appear for the player to pick up. However, if you die in the quest zone ''below the fortress, a gravestone will appear at the Artifact near the Wilderness wall, which can be used to return back to the quest area. If you re-enter via the Wilderness, you will be given a 5% damage boost, which will remain until you leave the quest area. ' The Mysterious Stranger will wait for you outside of the fortress, and tells you that in order to get inside, you'll have to find the two disguises, and try to sneak in. She tells you that to the north, is a bandit camp that houses an armoury of stolen armour. Although she seems reluctant to ask, she thinks it might be good to speak with the bandit leaders to see if you can get some armour for the two. Head North and speak to the three Bandit Leaders, Donny the Lad, Speedy Keith and Black Heather. Note, it's important that high level Bandit Brawlers ''will attack you if you are not skulled. Talk to Mr. Ex in Edgeville to give yourself a skull. Also note that since you are skulled here, you can loose all of your items except for one if using the Protect Item Prayer. It is recommended to bank anything before proceeding. Once you have entered the camp, the bandits will kindly welcome you (or will attack you if you are not skulked), and ask you what you need. Ask them for the armory access, and Keith will ask Donny to hand you the key. However, it appears he has lost it somewhere in the camp, and will need you to find it. Search the crates in the camp until you find the key, and head towards the armory, and search the armour pile until you find some Dark warrior. Exit the Camp, and return to the stranger, and hand the armour to her, and enter the fortress using the disguise. Investigate the fortress, and you'll eventually discover a trap door. Open it and you will discover the basement of the fortress, which is huge. The stranger will cast a magical spell on a stone which will serve as a teleportation just incase if you die and need to return without having to go through the wilderness, but will note that the mysterious blood aurora will grant you some strength if you return via the wilderness. Any spare armour sets can be recovered from her.